xmentumblrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucis Cortez
About As a member of the Academy for Gifted Youngsters, Lucis Cortez is more of a friendly natured, human rights person. Given with who he has spent most of his life with, it's no surprise why he sees humans as allies, rather then foes. Given the time frame when he was born, and how he's been blind since birth, Lucis appreciates their efforts on assisting where they could. Mutations and Abilities *'Telepathy (Since Birth)' Given that he was never able to see, Lucis always knew his way around with anything. His telepathy was like a sight, without seeing. Unable to physically see colour, everything to him is darkness, white multitudes of greyscales and white. But he used this in more cases to obtain and understanding of everything. As a young child, he could reach out to the minds of his family, when he was injured or lost, knowing where to find them. *'Teleportation (Aged Five)' Beating his older brother at five years of age, when you are blind and playing hide and go seek never meant much to Lucis. That is until teleportation comes into crafting play, with his brother also having the mutations. It also meant racing had no real point, unless it was to the top of a tree or building. They both developed their skills together, eventually gaining the ability to travel incredibly long distances. The colour of the smoke that's left behind had been recorded as a darkened red, like blood. Personality Sweet heartened, Lucis really hold no form of hatred in his heart. Rather solving things in peaceful manners, he has been known to kill if the need required, but he hadn't done it long enough to be called an 'assassin'. Unlike his older brother, Jerome, he retired from the French army and travelled around the country, meaning he and his sibling were fostered for an unrecounted amount of time. But with the kindess that seemed to urge his system on, he has been rather scorned by mutants who knew of his respect for humans. Never a judger impressions, he just only imagined why they'd been so aggressive, never knowing the reality of their actions. Sex, Romance, and Relationships Never having found the right place to look for anything remotley close to 'love', Lucis never stopped trying to please many. But there have been rumours of him having a relationship with the Brotherhood's Falcon. He became incredibly protective of her, despite their differences in what their motives were for joining two different societies for mutants, yet they both still find the time to ignore the banter of their respective allies and see each other. Family As the youngest of a family of four, Lucis was never much of a spoilt brat like most streotypes would suggest. He was equal to his older brother, who found it fun to have a little brother to pick on, and be respected by. As he was blind, his family tried their best to suit their lives around their gifted child, who eventually overcame every obstacle expected from a child of his time era. The last two around, they had been split a number of times, but managed to rejoin each other when Lucis had joined the army with his brother when he was twenty. As close as these two are, they are worldy different from what they have as hobbies and occupations. History UNDER CONSTRUCTION